Change
by Timothy Wolfram
Summary: Well this is about Maka getting a makeover to get kids attention. Yet soul starts to have feelings for Maka. I don't own soul eater okay. I rated m because it be sexually tension between them.


I'm maka albarn and I'm in love with the one and only death the kid. I shouldn't feel this way, but I can't help it.

He would never see me that way since he has Liz and patty. I hide my body and let soul call me flat cheated, I'm really not.

Kid said any guy would be lucky go have me , I want him. Why do guys have to be stupid and not realize when a girl likes him? How can I get kid to like me more than a friend?

No pov.

Maka got dress in what she usually wears and went to black stars house. The front yard was like a tornado of trash came crashing down.

Tsubaki pov

I was trying to clean but black star was bothering me.

" Black star plz stop I'm trying to clean."

" You are telling the all mighty black star to stop,"

I could feel his hand trail up to my breasts, I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks.

"oh"

" yahoo you can't resist me!"

_Knock! Knock!_

Black star stop what he was doing and went to the door.

" Who dares to interrupt the all mighty black star?!"

"Shut it I need to speak to tsubaki now." I heard maka say

I walk to the door,my cheeks red and looked down on the floor.

"Tsubaki why are you ... Wait..oh well I wasn't expecting this. I'm sorry but I need your help."

I nod and pushed lightly black star in the house.

"um what do u need my help for,"

I look at maka and she starts to fiddle and blush.

" well I need your help to give me a makeover,I want to get kid's attention."

" Maka and kid sitting in a tree!"

Black star yelled but he never got to finish. Before maka walked in the house and hurt him like there was no tomorrow.

" Are you sure maka because you don't have to." I said

Maka looks at me with a determination look in her eyes.

I walked outside and didn't have to turn around to know maka and black star was following me.

We went into the car sid had given to us. I was driving us to the mall knowing already what to get for maka to wear.

The mall wasn't really pack so we had time to get everything and not be in a rush.

" First thing first is garments."

Maka pov.

When tsubaki said I needed to change my garments I felt my cheeks warm up. _Oh god why did I ask for her help._

I nod my head and we went in this lingerie store. There was so many different sizes and types to choose from. Black stars eyes pop out and couldn't stop blood running down his nose.

'Maka Chop!'

Black star went unconscious and everyone was looking at them.

" Oh uh sorry...to bother yall," I said lamely.

I went up to the panties and saw see though one to barley anything that to cover up.

" How do yall wear this? Especially when yall get the menstrual cycle."

Tsubaki laughs and shakes her head. I look back and I see they have emerald green and a hazel golden colors. I knew those were the colors I wanted.

I walk up and pick some up and show them to Tsubaki she would shake her head yes or no.

The next thing was bras.

" What size are you maka," tsubaki asked

I look at the ground feeling my face get warm. I couldn't look in her eyes when I'm about to reveal my secret. Like I said before I hid my breasts ever since soul called me flat-chested.

" Um..I'm a uh...36e" I whispered

Tsubaki looks at me confused and looked at my chest.

" your a what I didn't hear you."

Me hating her looking at me i made a big mistake.

"I'm a 38e!," I yelled and everyone was once again looking at me. The worst thing was that they are looking at my chest. I tried covering my chest area but still felt expose.

" Ever since soul called me names I would wrap it up until no one would see my size." I looked on the floor feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

" Uh... What a perfect number,it has eight a perfect symmetrical number."

_Why does this happen to me? What have I done to get this? Can this get any worse?_

"well who knew she did have boobs at all."

_**Plz read and rate and comment. I want yall to enjoy this story. There might be times yall get to vote.**_


End file.
